Immobilized Rose
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: "I assume that's a yes. You are here to become mine." Antinomy specializes in breaking the haughty and this strange person was as haughty as they come. Gift!fic for Michelle H. C. Zhu. AU. Character death eventually. AndroidShipping and cameos. Rated M for chapter 2, 5 and 7. All violence is rated M right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: How many of you thought this was about Aki despite reading the characters involved thing at the bottom, five, ten? **

Immobilized Rose

I have fought many duels before but not this intense. The white haired man from far off with a strange sword is just as capable as me and I think it's nice to finally fight with someone that can stand on their own two feet.

"Die!" He shrieks.

And I decide that it is in my best interest to not comply. The man is strange, wearing woman's clothes from Europe it seems and his hair is half white and half grey and his eyes are as red as roses. I have never seen anyone so weird.

"No, I don't really want to." I reply with a smile at the man.

"Insolent little thing! This will be the death of you." He snarls.

I unsheathe my sword and in the spring heat the fighting is glorious. I run at him and he shocked at this barely dodges.

"My name's Antinomy and yours is?" I ask with a smile.

"None of your business crazy man." He kicks up at me.

I ignore the heeled foot and let him kick for all it's worth, which isn't too damn much.

"You are adorable." I coo.

"And you are some kind of moron." He snarls.

The man rushes at me with his sword.

"Too much anger, not enough grace." I tsk.

He frowns and lifts it.

"That sword isn't meant for slashing, it works better if you stab." I inform him.

"Silence!" He screams.

"No thank you." I smile.

The man still slashes at my side before I finally grow tired. I knock him off his impractical shoes and take the sword away from him.

"HEY! LUCCIANO I AM IN TROUBLE!" The man screams and looking around.

"No one's there." I say.

His face drops and he looks up at me.

"You'll never take me!" He yells.

I throw his sword as far as I can and call Yuusei to my side.

"Bind him with ropes, cords or chains. Whatever you have on hand." I command.

The grey haired man just glares. When Yuusei tries to bind his wrists he is hit with the palm of a white hand. The man stands up and gets into a boxing stance.

"We don't do that here." I smile.

"You have to be kidding me! Let's fight fair!"

"I thought the swords were fair No Name-San."

"I have a name!"

"And it is?"

"Placido!"

"Well then I thought the swords were fair Placido-San."

"You cheated!"

"How can I cheat in combat?"

"I thought you Samurai were all about honor!"

"Ah they are but I am not a Samurai Placido-San. I am merely me."

"Ugh, just fight me without the sharp things."

"As you wish."

I throw a punch at the man and he grabs it.

"You're cheating." I say.

"Screw that, I want to live." He replies.

I let him hit me. I let him send me to the ground and walk away. I stand up and while his back is turned I do what I do best. I grab my sword and run his shoulder straight through. He gasps.

"Alright then, screw the rules." I smile.

I grab him by the loose fabric hanging of the back of his shirt. Placido squirms for a bit before I thrust the sword deeper into his shoulder. I pull it out and grab him in a headlock.

"No moving, you're coming home with me!" I say.

He stops and resigned to his fate falls asleep with his eyes open. And by that I mean is in so much pain he can't even move. I take Placido to my home and lay him in a small room. I bind his neck to the bed with a chain. I let him just stare at nothing at all. What a sorry soul. Walking out I notice Aki discussing the new prisoner/guest with Yuusei.

"He's from Europe you know." The woman whispers/

"Yes I do." He whispers back.

"Why do you think Antinomy wants him?"

"For information and nothing more."

"Always so practical Yuusei."

I smile and cough. Their eyes widen and Yuusei scurries off.

"Why do you think he's here Aki?" I ask the woman.

"Because you thought he was exotic." She answers.

"Almost right."

"Because you liked the way he fights."

"Almost that as well."

"Because you wanted to break him."

"Correct. Good job Aki."

She runs off after Yuusei. I smile and walk back into the room with my kitten.

"Hello Placido-San!" I chirp.

"What am I doing here!?" He screeches outraged.

The red eyed man thrashes against the neck brace for a while.

"Are you done yet?"

He simply stares at me.

"I assume that's a yes. You are here to become mine."

"Yeah, no." He laughs.

"I am afraid you have no choice in this matter."

"I'll kill you!"

"And I will break your soul, destroy your mind and touch your heart. Seems fair."

"You're insane!"

"No I'm not."

"Let me go!"

"Stop screaming, it's annoying."

He stops.

"Good. Now let's see what you're hiding under this strange armor." I smile softly.

"Nothing but my self."

"I think your self would be nice to see."

"Oh, I see. You're going to? No! I won't let you!"

"Don't make me bind your arms and legs Placido-San. I just want to see you, no touching. Is that alright?"

"No."

"Then I'll bind you."

Placido stops and thinks about it for a long time.

"Just my upper body armor." He finally says.

"Alright."

I quickly undo the straps and pull off the material.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note**: This is something I like to call Anachronism Stew, in the words of the writers of Samurai Champloo,

"_This is not an accurate historical portrayal. Like we care. Now shut up and enjoy the show._"

Immobilized Rose

I lift up the material revealing an incredibly pale chest.

"I thought you westerners we supposed to be dark, why so pale?" I ask.

"I am a nobleman! I don't work in the fields! How dare you suggest that I am anything less!" Placido screams.

Ah such a prideful man, this will be fun.

"My apologies, are you a knight or a lord or something more?"

He smiles smugly and it makes me want to punch him in the face.

"I am a prince of course! As is my brother Lucciano but he's a brat so I am assured the throne as soon as you let me the fuck go." He rants.

I smile at him and he seems almost relieved.

"Shut up." I grin.

"Hey! You asked!"

"Mm but now I'm bored."

"God there is something seriously wrong with you!"

"I don't believe in God."

"How is this even relevant?"

"I believe in men."

"You, you are messed up."

"When did you figure that out?"

"Let me go!"

He struggles against the collar and I smile crookedly.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

"No! I just want to get out of here!" Placido screams.

"You're scared then. Are you scared of me?"

"No, shut up!"

"You need to learn to hide your feelings better."

"What feelings? All I feel is anger!"

"Is that how your parents raised you, despicable."

Placido stares at me and opens his mouth before closing it again and then opening it again slightly so his mouth is a slit.

"I didn't, don't have any parents." He mumbles.

"Ah, I am sorry." I sigh.

I lift up his chin and kiss him full on. I can feel him panic under my tongue. He hits me and I back away.

"Placido-San you taste like metal." I say.

He sneers at me.

"You are in no position to sneer at me, please try again if you escape."

"When."

"When what?"

"You said if I escape you mean when."

"No I mean if. I won't let you."

"You can't always be here."

"Yes but this collar binding you can. When you stop freaking out when I kiss you then I'll give you a longer chain."

"One, I don't want you kissing me and Two, wait, longer chain?"

"Yes."

I nod to confirm it to the slightly dull man.

"If I let you kiss me?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Fine. I need to move around and this thing is smaller than a hair ribbon."

"I'll get the longer one then but first."

I kiss him and he reluctantly kisses back. I get up and walk over to Yuusei.

"I require longer chains." I tell my servant.

"Yes." Yuusei replies almost automatically.

The tanned man runs off and returns in a minute forty-seven seconds with the length of chain.

"Yes this will do nicely." I grin.

Yuusei flinches at the sight of my smile.

"Your fear is troubling, is there something to be afraid of?" I ask.

"N-no, it's just that sometimes I think that something weird is going on in your head."

"Well there is."

Yuusei just ignores the last sentence and stands still.

"Well at least you didn't run away." I grin.

I ruffle his hair and walk off. Placido is still in the corner of the room. He doesn't say anything for a change as I undo the chain binding him to the this corner. As soon as I untie him he punches me and runs off in those impractical shoes. I sigh. He really thinks this is going to work doesn't he? I stand up and listen for the sound of heels. Placido really needs to review his choice in footwear. I follow the sound slowly and has no one else noticed the shirtless man in heels? I see him with a sword of mine.

"Do you even know how to use it?" I ask.

"It's a sword, a sword's a sword." He replies.

Spinning on those heels of his he runs at me, slashing. I simply step to the side and let him knock himself down. I then stand over him and when everyone realizes that there was a fight they scramble to my side. What pathetic things they are. I extend a hand to the fallen prince and he snarls at me.

"I'm going to have to punish you." I tell him.

Placido snarls again and tries to bite my exposed ankles.

"What are you? A child? I will teach you to be proper. Less anger and more grace. You will learn how to use a sword and how to dress properly." I continue.

"No, I don't want to learn anything from you, you crazy bitch!" Placido screams.

"Then you'll be punished."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh you'll see Placido-San." I smirk.

I lift him by the skin of his neck and drag him behind me back to his room. He kicks the whole time, it's cute. I like it that way. The pale man whimpers quietly and lets me touch the side of his face. I kiss him and once again he panics. Whilst kissing him I put the collar and chain back on him. A longer chain this time.

"No need to be afraid Placido-San, I won't hurt you." I whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asks quietly.

"I mean that I can't hurt something as fragile as you."

"I am not fragile."

"Yes you are. Now let me kiss you."

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll like it better that way."

I kiss him again and let my tongue slip in between his lips, he bites down. Does he really think that I care about pain? I suppose so. I let him bite and start undoing the straps on his leg armor. I continue the kiss so I don't have to hear the protests. Placido doesn't even kick. He seems shocked. I finish with the straps and start work on his pelvis armor and break the kiss to make it easier.

"Don't you dare!" Screams the pale rose man.

"I'm punishing you. You tried to leave didn't you? Would you rather I harm you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not going to do that."

I strip him completely and start kissing him yet again. Placido shakes and twists to get me off. I hold him down and lick at his neck. The pale skin on his face turns a deep red in embarrassment.

"Please don't rape me."

"I won't. I'll only do it when you want me to."

I continue with him until he stops fighting. Exhausted he lets me do anything I please. I lie him back as best as I can with his collar on and start licking.

"What are you doing?" Placido asks.

"Licking." I answer, stopping the thing I was doing.

"D-don't."

"Why so limp Placido-San? I only want to taste you."

He leans back better than I placed him and spreads his legs wider.

"Just get it over with, I won't be a blushing virgin for you."

"Good."

I continue until the pale man passes out from the strain. I kiss him on the head before leaving. His sleeping face is so radiant. I leave the glorious man to rest in the corner and deal with my business. I think that he's the one. Good or him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **This is Steampunk-y Japahina and Italingland. I refuse to re-categorized this as Sci-Fi though because reasons.

Immobilized Rose

I wake up the effeminate prince the next morning.

"Good morning Placido-San!" I smile.

"Fuck off; it's like five in the morning." He snarls.

"Yes I let you sleep in, is there a problem?"

"Yes! It's too early. What's wrong with you?"

"Lots of thing but that isn't what we're talking about right now."

"Yeah, yeah, get me up in five hours."

"Someone was spoiled; things don't work that way here. When you learn then you may get up later but now we train."

"No, not doing that."

"Ah then I'll punish you."

I lean close into him and his eyes grow wide.

"Alright fine! You win Antinomy!" Placido growls.

"You called me by my name! I knew you'd warm up to me." I smile even wider.

"I'm not but what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Sir? Lord? Master."

"Yeah, no. No one is my master or my lord."

"Alright Placido-San."

Placido tries to stand up before the collar sends him back down.

"Ow!" He whines.

I take the iron collar off and he rubs his neck before standing up. I look into his rose red eyes and see him debating whether or not to escape again.

"You might not want to do it while you're naked." I grin.

"Naked?" He asks absently.

Placido looks down and blushes.

"I'll get some clothes for you from Aki."

I walk away from him and lock the similarly iron door behind me just in case he tries something stupid. Aki is attempting to slap Yuusei awake.

"He's coming!" She hisses. "Wake up!"

"Who's coming?" I ask.

"Um hi!" Aki covers up.

"Don't worry, I won't get mad." I tell her.

"Okay…"

"May I give Placido one of your kimonos?"

"Aren't they a bit feminine?"

"Yes."

"You are strange."

"I could say the same about you."

I walk over to a vase full of flowers and take the pretty plants out. I walk over to Yuusei and empty the contents of the vase over his face. He wakes up with a jolt. His blue eyes look up at me with fear and sleep.

"Working all night again?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He yawns.

"Alright just do your work and go to sleep at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Yes!"

Yuusei scurries off like a freed rat. I wait for Aki to come back. She return's holding a red kimono with yellow and pink flowers and braches. In her other hand she has an obi and sash I pink and yellow respectively. I take the objects.

"Are you sure this isn't too girly." She asks.

"No." I reply.

"Would you like me to take it back?"

"No."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, I just don't care."

"Um okay."

Aki scurries off as well. I seem to intimidate them. I hold up the kimono. It's very nice, I wonder if she bought this herself.

"Aki!" I call.

"Yes sir?" She asks, walking back.

"How much value are these to you?" I ask.

"It was a gift from a rich man that I used to do … things with."

"Ah, so how much value are his gifts?"

"None, he gives them away to make me seem expensive, just take it."

Aki runs off again. Poor thing. I take the kimono to Placido who is trying to cover himself up the best he can. I hold them out to him and his reaction is as excepted.

"No." He frowns.

"Please Placido-San, you'll look beautiful." I smile.

"Antinomy no." He repeats.

"Using my name won't get you out of this."

"It looks too small."

"Well it does belong to a woman shorter than you but it won't show too much leg."

"Show my legs? No. I am not wearing a dress."

"It's not a dress, it's a kimono. Men wear them, I wear them."

"That doesn't say much."

"Hmn, are you implying that I am feminine Placido-San?"

"No but you're weird."

"And to me you are weird. Now out it on."

"No."

"Well then no clothes."

Placido frowns before snatching the kimono out of my hands.

"Well turn around." He demands.

"You're already naked." I mention.

"Just do it."

I turn around reluctantly. The white haired man is wearing it the kimono properly, well almost.

"The sash is in the front." I state.

"And that's a problem…" Placido starts.

"Because you look like a working girl."

"Hey it's your fault I look like a woman and that this is cheap."

"Prostitute."

"What?"

"Working girl means prostitute but politically correct."

"Well then it's still your fault."

"No it's yours. As I said the sash is on the front, it should be on the back"

"Why is this so complicated?"

"I don't know, I didn't make the rules."

He frowns and unties it before trying to tie it around the back of his waist. I smile for a bit until he stops and stares at me.

"Could I get some help or are you just going to stand there?" Placido asks.

"I think I'll just stand and watch until you say the magic words." I say.

"Help me now!"

"No, I don't think those are it."

"Please?"

"Good boy."

I walk over and pet his hair. He groans and turns around so I can tie the sash. I tie it in a large bow and he seems not to notice. Placido spins around and sighs, his heels tripping him up.

"You'll have to take those off." I tell him.

"No, I don't." He snaps.

I shove him down and he flies up.

"You see I wouldn't be able to do that as easy if you had a good grip." I grin.

"I'm keeping them!" Placido yells.

"Why? They don't help you do anything, they only trip you up."

"I don't like people seeing my feet."

"That's strange. Why not? Are they hideously deformed?" I joke.

"Yes."

"Oh that makes it significantly less funny."

I continue holding him down and start unzipping the heeled boots.

"STOP THAT!" He screams.

"No." I reply.

I pull on off to reveal shiny bonze skin where his legs should be. I gasp and he freaks out and smashes me in the face with an open hand.

"They're beautiful." I stutter.

"Liar!" He screams, tears fill his eyes as he kicks me harder.

I run a hand down the mechanical marvel and he twitches.

"Can you feel that?"I ask.

"Yes, I can Antinomy." He replies.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

I brush my hands over them again. The gears make a faint whirring sound and I hear a tick come from within.

"Is anything else made like this?" I ask.

"N-no." He stumbles over his words.

"Your heart."

"What?"

"Your heart is a clock it ticks faster when I touch you." I state.

"Well aren't you fucking brilliant." He growls, getting angry again.

"The Tsundere in you is very charming."

He kicks at me again. This time a blow actually hits me, in the face. Blood runs down from under my eye and he reaches p a hand to touch it.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Blood."

"Oh, is it usually black?"

**Additional Note: **That went completely different from additionally planned. Well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **This should have been done days ago. It was Christmas and now Fairy Day week what is a poor fanfic writer gonna do? I am sorry you had to wait so long for this reveal which is probably isn't worth the wait. But the hidden secret buried in the unexpected twist mixed in the obvious reveal is much worth the wait I assure you.

Immobilized Rose

"Oh is it usually black?" Placido asks me.

"No." I reply with a deafening silence coating the room.

"So you're strange in mind and body?"

"Yes I suppose so."

My humor is gone, this man has me where it hurts and yet he remains polite. Quite a strange relationship, if it can be called that, we have.

"Like me?" He asks.

Placido's bronze legs gleam and I want to lick them just to end the conversation.

"Yes but I am even more strange in body than you."

"What's wrong, why's it black?"

"Because my blood isn't blood it's oil. My face isn't mine. I borrowed it and made it work with gears and clock work just like your lovely legs."

Placido tugs his legs under himself. I smile and touch his face.

"You stole a face?"

"You could say that."

"Who _does _that?"

"I do. I stole it from a man named Bruno, eyes and all. Mine was damaged beyond repair and he didn't need his anymore."

"I feel sick."

He lurches and vomits on the floor. I look into his rose red eyes and see the terror in there. He looks back into mine and I suppose he sees nothing but cruelty as it is what he wants to see. I rub his face some more to calm him. The white haired man purrs and leans into me.

"Now we train." I say after a bit.

"You just told me you stole a face and you want me to freaking train?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Placido pouts.

I smile again.

"Other than I had the guts to steal a face?"

"Oh God it's still gross."

"Uh-huh. Come please princess."

"What is that my nickname?"

"No. Your nickname is Rose."

He frowns at that but follows anyway. His bronze legs still without any covering.

"Placido-San your boots." I mention after we walk some feet away from the door.

He runs back to get them. I walk in to see him zipping them up frantically.

"You can not wear them sometimes though but I will be the only one there, alright?" I ask.

Placido nods and runs out, trips over himself and throws that delightful body to the ground. Even the slaves laugh. I extend a hand to the partial clock work and he grabs it. I glare at Aki and she takes the laughing blonde man away.

"You have other people from Italingland?" Placido asks.

"Yes, I have slaves but you aren't a slave." I reassure him.

I continue holding his hand until he throws it off. I walk down the corridors before coming to a room with two large wooden doors. I fling them open with abandon and walk inside. Placido trails behind me with his usual beaming smile. I take out a sword and flip it to face him before thrusting ever so slightly. He freaks out and before I know it has the sword by the blade and his heel against my throat.

"I see you have more skill than I thought." I grin.

He sneers and gets off.

"Those heels are sharp." I continue. "Good weapons but sadly you can't walk in them very well. Perhaps I will have Aki teach you how to walk in them better so you may use them in battle."

"Whatever." He replies.

"Pick any sword you like." I say.

He reaches for the broadsword immediately.

"Except that one." I finish.

Placido drops it and reaches look up to see that the rest are of Japanese make. He grabs the Tsurugi and swings it around a bit.

"Now that is a sword for swinging. You should stab as well but we'll work on that." I grin.

He thrusts it towards my face.

"Consider this a stab."

I nod and he lets it hang. He's much more competent then he seems. Maybe it is just the heels but now he seems competent in those. What happened?

"If you are so good then why did you lose our fight?" I inquire.

He thinks a bit before saying anything.

"Because I just got my legs." Placido replies.

"Just got them huh? Guess you're a fast learner."

"I am."

"So you could have killed me at any moment then?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what Placido-San?"

"I-Your guards would have been all over me and they would have killed me in seconds that's why shut up."

"Being defensive and cold will earn you nothing but my love, adoration and curiosity."

"Just shut up! I don't want any of your feelings!"

"And why not?"

"Because they make you weak and if I return them then I am weak!"

"Sometimes weakness is good Placido-San."

"Don't call me that!"

He lifts the sword again.

"No need for violence my Rose, keep the blade down."

Placido trembles before lowering the sword again.

"Antimony please don't try to make me feel."

He drops the blade completely and sinks to the floor. I walk up beside him and kiss his forehead.

"I can not agree to that Placido-San. It is my only wish to make you feel, to make your clockwork heart tick in time with the beating of mine."

He frowns and punches me. Reaching up to the oil mixed with blood I feel tears come to my dead eyes. He doesn't even know how much I love him does he? I love him more than I have loved anything, anyone else. He's so rude and so angry and it makes me love him even more.

"Then I want nothing to do with you." Placido sneers before leaving me sitting here.

Yuusei walks in and puts a hand against my shoulder.

"Are you alright sir?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

I cover my face with my hands so he doesn't see the oil.

"What's that black liquid?" He asks regardless of my tatics.

"Oil." I reply.

"Don't tell me why."

Yuusei reaches for my face and I abruptly stand up and leave for Placido's room. The rose is frowning in a corner. I grab his neck and force him down.

"What!" He snaps.

"I love you." I reply with false tears running down my false cheeks.

"I can't stand that!" He replies with a scream.

I press down on his neck and he gasps for air.

"You love me too!" I scream as I take his breath away.

"I have only known you a mere two days! I like you!" He shrieks as I press down yet again.

I release him. The white haired man lies there with his neck red and face blue and I see the glisten of tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. I reach up a hand and wipe the wetness from him. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

"I'm sorry." I say.

He blinks and using his hoarse voice whispers,

"Please don't do this again."

I stroke his hair.

"Strangle you or something else?"

"Make me cry. I don't want to feel anything for you."

That snapping is the sound of my sanity and my heart breaking in unison. I grab the chain and bind him again before leaving the room and the rose doesn't even speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **Thank you all of the reviews and such! This is my most popular story besides the one I dare not speak about because it is shameful and I was almost assimilated! You can still find it lurking in my story list though if you dare see the result of a request from a demon going horribly, horribly wrong!

Immobilized Rose

Time passes cruelly and agonizingly. I haven't even looked at Placido in weeks. Yuusei has been bringing him food and water and unchaining him for short periods. I can't bear to see the man anymore. Yet I can not be away from him for too long, it hurts. Walking down the hall to his door I hear a masculine scream and the clicking of high heels. A white blur in red zips past me and down the corridor. I chase after him. The click-clack and the rush of his perfectly stream-lined body is quite exciting. Perhaps this is my redemption. I run even faster until I am lined up with him.

"Where are you going Placido-San?" I ask.

He spins around and grabs a vase before pitching it at me. I dodge the object but it unfortunately hits the new slave blonde. Placido spins around again and continues running. I draw the sword from my hip and make a slash at his neck. He speeds up and I end up getting it caught in a pillar. Dropping the sword and kicking off my shoes I pursue the rose.

"Placido-San why are you leaving me? I don't want to punish you." I say.

He merely sneers and sweeps a heeled foot at my face. I grab it and spin him around sending the fragile rose's body to the ground. Once again my guards appear to be useless. An entire chase with massive damage and they just ignore it? I should have hired the mercenaries from Up North. I outstretch a single hand and the white-haired man slaps it away.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I ask the rose as he lies ashamed.

"No." Placido replies. "I don't have any for the last time."

"Well do you want some?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd throw me away! The only reason you want me is because I don't want you!"

"Ahh. I won't do that. Did someone else throw you away?"

"Zone did."

"What a strange name, Zone. Why did he throw you away?"

"I failed too many times so he replaced me and my brother and great-uncle with someone that wouldn't."

"You can't fail me ever. I love you therefore you are perfect to me."

I embrace him and he lets small tears plop onto my shoulder. Placido stops crying abruptly. I let tears fall from my eyes and drip onto him. If he won't release his feeling then I will release mine for him.

After the tears I lead him back to his room for his punishment. The rose stares at me as I close and lock the door behind me.

"Is there anything you request before we start?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Don't speak to me."

"What a peculiar request."

"Not if you're me. I don't want you trying to give me any more harmful feelings."

"As I said before I will touch your heart. Perhaps not now, perhaps not years from now but I will touch that mechanical heart and make you feel something other than anger. Placido-San this is my word, my true vow. I will not let you escape the tendrils of the soul ever again. You'll be mine in this regard. You'll be free."

"Shut up and hurt me in the most familiar ways."

"You little sadomasochist."

I undo the pink sash around his waist and lick his stomach. Placido gives me a confused face before reclaiming his meager dignity. I unwrap the red kimono and place a hand on his throat as I did before. He panics and thrashes about. I press my lips against his and lick the surface of his lips. He stops the thrashing and tries to shove me off.

"What are you even doing!?" He shrieks.

Kissing him even harder I start stroking his ear in the hopes that he will calm down and not kill himself. Placido gasps and I take this as an opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth. He bites down and gets a mouthful of blood and oil mixing together with a sweet scent. I release him and he spits it out.

"Loving you." I finally reply.

"What is wrong with you? Every single fucking time I decide I like you, you pull stunts like this!" The half clockwork screams. "Don't you even consider me? Or maybe it really is just another fucking game to you."

I remain silent as does he. Placido realizes before I.

"I care." He whispers.

"You care." I repeat.

I walk over slowly and wrap my arms around his thin waist. The rose doesn't kick or scream but rather rests his head on my shoulder. I brush his hair with my hands and stare into the single red eye glaring up at me.

"How could you do this to me Antinomy?"

"Do what?" I ask back.

"Make me just so you can break me."

"Make you?"

"I have never felt this way before and you have to bring it up so you can laugh when you take it away."

"I won't do that."

"Just shut up. It's your fucking stupid kind words that ruined me. I was perfect. Nothing unnecessary lived in me. No feeling except for hate and anger and pain. I was so numb that even the falling rain was an afterthought. I was a machine, ticking to only the data lodged within me. And here you had to go and restore the humanity I worked so hard to destroy in a week. You woke me up and shook the depths of my soul. Now all I am is a fucking human."

"Do really wish to remove feelings so badly that you wish to be clock work?"

"Yeah. Who do you think replaced my heart? Not the doctors for sure."

"You removed your own heart?"

"Yes they say that the heart is where you feel and I thought if it was gone then I wouldn't have to worry anymore."

I kiss Placido again and he kisses back, if a bit reluctantly.

"You are the most pathetic thing I have ever met. It's okay though, I am more pathetic than you.." I smile.

He looks back at me and nods.

"Yes aren't we sorry little things in metal armor and mental walls?"

I kiss him yet again.

"I think that I might like being human if it's with someone as pathetic as you." Placido smiles back.

"I think I might like being pathetic if I am with someone as human as you." I reply.

The rose smirks and shoves me down.

"My turn to strangle you."

I don't bother opening my mouth as the two hands wrap around my neck and squeeze harder than I would have excepted from him. He always defies expectations doesn't he? There is only one thing left to do: touch his heart. Even though he has embraced feelings I still don't make him feel like a human. He feels like a robot with a soul. That won't do. I will finally free my rose.

**Additional Note: **Two more chapters. Ha ha ha. Ha. These next two are doozies. And they reveal both the twist and the secret. Ha ha ha. Ha.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **Right only one more chapter left. That is where the tragedy strikes because I am disturbed. Now for that reveal concerning the fact that Antinomy stole a face.

Immobilized Rose

**Six months later:**

Placido is relatively docile now. He hasn't tried to escape or kill anyone. Perhaps something's wrong.

"Are you alright?" I ask the rose.

"No, no we have a problem." He chokes out.

"How bad?"

"Lu-ci-an-o. He's coming as king. Something about the lying knight Bruno. I-s that not the name of the man whom's face you stole?"

"It is Placido-San"

"Then we should tell him that he's dead Antinomy."

"Placido, he's not."

"Ugh, so?"

"I, I am him."

"Well fuck."

A stunning silence descends upon the room. I try to speak several times only to be shut down by logic and fear.

"I'll fight him alone." I say after a very long time.

"No you will not." Placido states.

"I must. It is dishonorable to have someone else fight your personal battles."

"Hey shut up for a minute would you? If this is your face then why do you bleed black?"

"I'm not real."

"Wait what? Oh shit have I been hallucinating you the whole time? You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No, not like that. I'm a homunculus that was made from the remains of Bruno. I am made of clock work and flesh."

"Oh. I'm confused. Are you him or are you not him?"

"I am him because his soul is inside me and half this body belongs to him. The other half is mine as is my heart and mind. I have been getting flashes of his memories for a while now. Smells, scents, sights and feelings that I know are not my own. Bruno did something to get himself killed and then reborn as me. Luciano must know what he did wrong but I don't."

"So he looked just like you?"

"Yes but with longer hair and apparently his eyes held spark."

"Oh. Well I have something to tell you."

"Y-"

Yuusei opens the door. The tanned servant just cost me something important.

"Sirs a man in strange armor says he brings a message." Yuusei drawls.

I stand up and Placido does as well. He hasn't needed the collar for two months now. I grab his hand and he glares at me before walking down the corridor. The rose drags me behind, almost. I try to match his pace but I find it difficult even with those impractical shoes of his to slow him down. At least they hold some combat ability.

I reach the place when Yuusei saw the man. He stands tall with blonde hair down his back and white armor on.

"May I help you?" I ask the man.

Placido shoves me out of the way and walks right up to the man.

"Paradox what brings you here? I thought you were a free man?" The white haired man asks.

"Indeed I was but Luciano brought me back as a knight for him Master Tenor. What are you doing here? You must return at once." The blonde replies with a question of his own.

"I ran off with Antinomy." Placido gestures to me. "And I have no intention of returning!"

"I see. Luciano will not be pleased. Because I was a friend of your cousin's and the man that your lover was I will tell you this, war will begin not because you refuse to return but as a reason for Luciano to kill your lover in revenge." Paradox informs us.

"Oh what is the little brat whining about?"

"Bruno, the man your lover was, was killed because he betrayed us all. He ran away when we needed him the most, ran away with a man named Yuusei Fudo."

I turn to glance at Yuusei who is sweeping the floor. I ran away with him? Is that why he cares so much for me? I feel ill.

"Antinomy old you is going to get us all killed." Placido snaps at me.

I break from my thoughts and turn to Placido.

"If he wants a war in the name of honor and for you I will give him war." I turn to Paradox. "Tell your Highness that."

Paradox nods and runs off. I stand by the rose and wait until the blonde is completely out of sight.

"You will not fight." I order.

"Yes I will. There will be no arguing. I won't go back. I won't let you die for the sins of your past life." The vicious flower hisses.

I nod and walk off. Placido follows.

"I have a gift for you then. I wanted to give it to you as a Motoumas present but you will need it now, if you demand to fight beside me." I say, giving him a way out.

"I will fight, that's final." Placido repeats.

I go into a small room and take a key from around my neck. The rose peers at me and sighs. I open a cabinet within the room and pull out an ornate Tsurugi. I hold it flat in my hands and drop to my knees with the sword up. He looks down at me with an embarrassed expression.

"Is this some kind of Japahina marriage proposal?" He asks.

"What? No! This is me giving you a sword so you don't die." I explain.

"Well then get off the floor. There is something wrong with you." He says.

"I am aware of that, you say it constantly."

Placido takes the sword and swings it around for a while before pointing it downwards.

"I have another gift for you." I tell him.

I open a larger cabinet and pull out a black kimono with no pattern and a red sash.

"This is a marriage proposal!" He screams when he looks at it.

"No this is armor." I correct.

"You wear bridal gowns as armor?"

"No, there's more to it. This is merely the top cover."

I pull out many bandages.

"Wear these around your entire body. They were made in Isramerica and protect from bladed weaponry. The kimono is so no one sees the bandages."

"Oh."

Placido undoes his current wear and wraps the bandages around everywhere, from his legs to his neck and even part of his face. Next he picks up the kimono and puts that on and, as before and always, struggles with the sash. I step behind him and grab it.

"Let me help you with that."

I wrap it around his waist and tie it in a small bow.

"Now let us go to meet them in the mountains." I smile.

Placido kisses me and walks off. I grab him and pull him back.

"No, no, not that way."

I take him outside to a large shed and open the door. Inside are all manners of mechanical beasts; from a whale that you can be swallowed by to a bird with rainbow wings to a dragon with an eternally open mouth and stars in it's eyes. I lead him to a mechanical horse.

"Here is your transportation Placido-San." I grin.

"It's alright. Better than I would expect from you." He replies.

"Careful of your Tsun my dear, sometimes it even irks me."

I grab a blue machine and grab the reins. It speeds off far faster than anything else. It rushes past frozen streams and iced fields and snow-dewed houses and palaces before coming upon a trail at the base of a mountain. Without hesitation I order it up and it runs up. I dismount at almost the peak. A red haired man is standing in front of me with a sword similar to the one Placido used to carry in his hand.

"Are you ready to duel traitor?" He asks.

"Yes, but I am not a traitor. The man I'm made of is."

The red head charges at me sword drawn and mouth open in a wicked grin. I hear hoofbeats in the distance. I draw my blade and prepare for attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **This is sadly the end of the tale but you will all be seeing more AndroidShipping in the future because I ship in now and get feels for it so yeah thanks guys. I have to deal with this obsession. It's okay though cause the art is so pretty. On with the end. Oh yeah and this is from Placido's POV so I get to use italics!

Immobilized Rose

_My younger brother stands with a triumphant look on his face._

"_There I saved you." He smiles._

_I follow the spots of red to find the broken body of Antinomy. Lucciano smiles at me._

"_Now we can go home."_

_I, I, he's dead? I get onto my knees and run my hands through the blue hair and the red and black coloured snow. _

"_Are you alright?" His shrill voice asks._

_I lift my head up to the light skies and breathe in the cool air._

"_Did you kill him?" I ask the younger me._

_Lucciano acts like I did when I was young, so desperate to make people care that I would try to help them. I learned though, people don't care. I can't believe I almost let myself feel this way. His smell, his kiss, his voice, I miss him alr- shut up. I don't feel a thing._

_My brother extends a small hand to me and smiles. I want to chop the thing clean off. How dare he fight my battles. How dare he hu- I don't feel a thing._

_The ride back to my own country is not pleasant. Everyone is staring and whispering about me. About the strange clothes and the scent of perfumes and the tears that are parasitically clinging to my eyes. Paradox looks at me with sad eyes._

"_It's alright Placido, it is only normal to feel something for your assailants after spending a long time with them." He says._

"_I don't feel anything." I growl in response. _

_No one believes me. The blonde sighs and sits next to me._

"_Don't worry we'll get you some proper armor and sword."_

"_I don't want another sword, this one is fine."_

"_Please don't make this hard on yourself Placido, he didn't love you."_

"_Doesn't."_

"_What?"_

"_You mean doesn't. I have every intention of seeing him again."_

_Everyone thought I was crazy and they let my insanity be. I hate them more than I hate Antinomy and out of spite, not out of love, I will meet my captor in the transient world._

_It's winter in my country. That only serves to make my weak human body sob even harder. The tears rack my entire being and even the dogs stare. I can't control the flow and let the tears crystallize on my cheeks. It's best to cry now. I don't care at all, it's merely reflex. The snow is covered in red blood._

"_There was a war while you were gone." Paradox mentions._

"_Whatever." I pout._

_The friend of my cousin's slaps me._

"_I know you are feeling weak but you are not human, you are a transient being that has bypassed such emotions. If only some of us were as lucky as you." The heartbroken man hisses. "If you are willing to relinquish that then you should have died with your master." _

_I stare at him before turning away._

"_If only Aporia could see you now. He'd probably hate you." I smile._

"_You don't know anything about Aporia."_

_Paradox walks away and finally leaves me in my thoughts. _

_The transport comes to a halt and I leave it without looking at anyone else. Lucciano is at my heels._

"_Did he hurt you?" Zone asks when I show up._

"_No." I reply._

"_Honestly?"_

"_Honestly."_

"_Well then why did he have you?"_

"_He wanted me as his lover."_

"_That would explain the dress and the feminine scents."_

"_I made love to him."_

"_Willingly?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Tell me when you're ready then Placido. I care you know."_

_I know how I portrayed my family as the bad guys. I know, I know. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with Antinomy. I can't explain why but I had to stay with him. It's the same reason I wish to travel to the transient world to see him. I hate this feeling._

_I fall asleep with my face wet with fresh tears. I hate these stupid things; I wish that I didn't have them. The maids dress me in the style of clothes I used to wear. I can't decide if I miss them or didn't. I liked kimonos. I hate this. The whole time the maids dress me they giggle._

"_What's so fucking funny?" I ask them._

"_Were you indeed the mistress to the lord of the eastern lands?" One with large round glasses asks._

"_Yes I fucking was now shut up."_

_They shut up. I forgot how intoxicating power is. Maybe I don't need the transient world and the man that resides there if I can bury myself in this. They rush me off to the main hall. The other nobles and knights chatter on about things that used to interest me._

"_I hate you." I mutter to everyone._

"_Yeah well none of us are keen on you." The recently freed knight Jack scoffs._

_I walk away from all of them. I walk into my room. The tears break free again._

_The sword he gave me is so beautiful. I want to throw it as far as I can and scream out how much I hate him. I want to stab myself with that sword and cry his name until my voice grows hoarse and they take me away to where the crazies go._

"_Antinomy." I sigh._

_The sword cries out to me._

"_Yes Placido-San?"_

"_Why are you making me have these feelings? Why are you making me hate you, love you?"_

"_I told you I would touch your heart and I have."_

"_But why?"_

_He remains silent for a little while._

"_If you wish to know then venture outside."_

_I walk outside; ignoring the cries of Lord where are you going and it's too cold. I sit in the snow and wait. The blue haired sits next to me with a smile and puts his still bleeding palm against mine._

"_Let's sit here a while." He suggests._

_Even though my clockwork heart is screaming walk away my human soul says sit. I sit. This man that has brought me from perfection to a flawed form is the only thing I have ever honestly, truly, madly loved._

"_Placido-San?" He asks._

"_What?"_

"_Do you really want to do this?"_

"_Yes, take me to the transient world." _

_I smile as he flips round and wraps his arms around my waist. I snuggle into my one and only love as the world fades to black._

Hypothermia. Placido Tenor died of hypothermia. I chased him into the middle of a snowstorm where he was just sitting and talking to someone that wasn't there. His last words were,

"Take me to the transient world."

And then he died. In a snowstorm. Talking to someone that wasn't there. His clockwork heart just failed. He gave up the chance at perfection for a flawed body and a flawed heart. I sure hope he found his transient world because otherwise I just lost the only man I have ever admired to insanity and snow.

I stand over the small and frozen man.

"Goodnight Placido Tenor, if you ever find that transient world tell Aporia I said hello."

**Additional Note: **Did you like it? Was it suitably awesome? I went all out for this ending. So all that's left to say is goodnight and I hope that everyone finds their transient world, in life I mean, this is not me saying go commit suicide.


End file.
